


Running, Always Running.

by CrepefilledBungolos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mileven, Please read, Protective El, Sadness, this fandom is slowly dying lol, time jump bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: Brenner will come back, and she knew it. It was just a matter of time





	1. Discovery

The ice cold sweat seeped from her skin, sliding down the bridge of her nose slowly as her breathing got caught in her throat. Her palms curling into fists the cobalt painted nails digging into the lines of her sweaty palms. She could feel her consciousness leave its body, sinking deep into the darkest part of her mind, leaving her numb.

She took in a deep gasp of air as her eyes fluttered open, Falling into the void once again. It was rare for her to go into the void unintentionally, but it wasn’t impossible. Kali, Mike, Hopper, she had met them in the void once before. After the second round with the upside down she had grown worried here, having to see them as she tossed and turned in slumber. But Mike was safe, Hopper was home, last time she checked Kali was okay up in New York. It didn’t make sense for her to enter the void in such sort notic-

“Norton, the sooner we catch project 11 the sooner we can proceed with the experiments with the rest of the subjects,” His ice cold voice ran through her ears and sent shivers down her spine while she turned around. Far away she could feel her heart speed up, hitting her ribs painfully. The sensation of her stomach dropping, when her eyes met Dr. Brenner.

“Papa?” Her eyes searched him in pure horror, his hair platinum white and his suit matte black just like all those years ago when she had first crushed that candy red soda can. The first time she perceived the metallic taste of her own blood seeping down her nostrils and a raging head ache thumping against her skull.

“Of course it will work, she had no knowledge of our arrival, and we already know Elevens location” he told, what El assumed was the man in front of him.

The beating of her heart just got worse while his words sank into her mind. She was sure it would climb up her throat at any moment.

“It seems that she has been staying with Jim Hopper, had to press it out of Owens before he was executed” Papa almost chuckles, making El’s stomach churn in disgust

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

“Aren’t you even listening Norton? We’re out tomorrow Morning, at 9 hundred hours, now go tell O’Riley before you end up like Owens?”

The man slowly stood up and walked into a mist her mind had created, pulling both him and her out of the room of darkness hidden in her mind

He sits up in her bed, soaked in sweat as she processes the words Papa has spoken into her mind through pants.

Papa.

Owens.

Dead.

Tomorrow.

They come tomorrow.

And if they're willing to kidnap Owen ( who had told Hopper long ago that he had to get out of town, without explanation)

If they were willing to kill Owens, who knew so little.

What were they willing to do to her friends that know so much?


	2. Goodbye

That day, (what El decides is her last day) the party sits around the Wheelers basement with tons of bickering and laughters bouncing off the four walls of the teen infested room while they watch Star Wars trilogy for the 50th time. 

“Fuck off Lucas!” Dustin had screeched through a mouthful of popcorn

“There was NO WAY you knew Darth Vader was Luke’s father,Dustin. THAT’S SUCH BULLSHIT!” Lucas yelled back.  
it was like that always, Dustin and Lucas would start yelling about something, then Max would join in, after a short time Mike would yell at them to shut up and El and Will silently snicker at their friends crazy ways. 

But today El’s paying attention more than ever, watching their every move trying to engrave it into her memory because she knows after today she’ll won’t be able to hear their bickering and laughs in a long time from now.

“El?” She looks to her right with a small smile at the way Dustin spit out kernels as he yelled at Lucas, and the boy swatted his hand in front of his face to block them as he yelled back.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you crying?” The freckled boy puts his hand up to her creamy white cheek, his thumb wiping a teardrop loving off her face, she notices that all her friends are looking at her with questioning looks, the yelling subsiding itself.

Her finger slowly reach up to her cheeks to find droplets rolling down her chin 

“I didn’t notice” El says softly, the corner of her mouth slightly raising.

Mike switches gaze into each of her eyes in a worried manner with pools chlorate brown in his eyes 

“Are you ok?”

_god those eyes_

she nods into his palm “I just love you all so much” El says seriously but shrugs to take off the kick of her words, not wanting to seem suspicious.

“We love you too El” Will said from the left of her, she turns to squeeze his hand lovingly, causing Mike to lose grip of her cheek but she squeezes his hand too

“Awwwww” the other three say in unison, Dustin crawls on his knees towards the couch “Group Hug!” He wraps his arms all three of them and that causes Mike and Will to groan as El giggles and tries to hug back as Lucas and Max join in. 

“God I love you guys so much” El mummers into Dustin shoulder

“We love you too El” Dustin had said

She wasn’t going to feel this in awhile feel this warmth.

She holds the curly haired but tighter

The warmth of home.

—-

At a quarter to 10 Hopper had picked up El from her friends. After giving every member of the party getting a crushing hug from El along with Jonathan and Nancy when she went to pick up Will. She shared a very interment moment with Mike at the doorstep (“Oh my god my eyes holy shit my EYES!” Dustin had shrieked), she had spent a few hours with hopper eating eggos and watching soaps before he had to leave for some papers work Flo wouldn’t stop bickering about, promising to back in the morning 

(El had kissed his cheek at the door step “I love you dad”

He looked at her with pure adortion for his adoptive daughter “Same here kiddo”)

And when he left, she packed her book bag with clothes and some money hopper always gave her for emergencies, tucked one of the letters safety into the smallest pocket of the bag, placing the other on the kitchen table, an “El” written in a medium font was on the front of the envelope in script. Droplets staining the paper as she sniffled and wiped the tears off of her face with one of Mike’s oversized Black Jean jacket. She slowly looked around the cabin, her home, the place she had felt safe and warm. The homey smell of cigarettes and maple syrup clutching on every wall. For a second she conceded staying. Maybe something could be worked out, but she quickly remembered Owens, he was dead because of her. (Add that one to the list.)El slowly closed the door behind her, putting her key next to the letter and started walking to the bus station.

Well, there was a stop before then.  
—

She nearly crashed into the room, but surprisingly that didn't wake up Mike she stood there for a second. Admiring his black curls and soft lips, the constellation scattered across his nose perfectly.

He was amazing.

He'd look much different when she come back.

She took out her envelope and put it in Mike's book bag then she slowly slid into the star wars sheet of Mike's bed, causing his eyes to flutter open

"El?" He said hoarsely as she placed her palm of his cheek

"Hi Mike" he put both of his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him causing her to giggle

"What time is it?" 

El took her hand off of his cheek and turned her head to the alarm clock on the night stand

"4 in the morning" El turned back to Mike tucking her hands on his chest

the bus left at 5 but it was a 30 minute walk to the station

"Mhmm" 

"Mike."

"Yeah?"

"I love you" she says it filled with lust, causing Mike to open his eyes and stare at her "I'll always love you, forever"

Mike gives her a crooked smile "I'll always love you too El. Always and Forever"

El smiles almost guilty, but its a bit too dark to see, she leans up and gives a soft goodbye kiss.

Not that he knows it's a goodbye kiss, but soft and sweet and so longing unlike the heated kisses the 16 year olds had had recently.

She slowly detaches her lips from Mike and stares at him while he does the same to her in the sheer moonlight.

“Hopper’ll be back soon”

“Why didn’t you come earlier”

She shrugged

“Wanted you to sleep”

“Then you should have come earlier” Mike snickered

El sighed “I have to go Mike” 

his arms tighten around her “Just a little longer”

“Mike” El wines lovingly

“Just until I fall asleep, Pretty please” he pouts to which El shakes her head with a smile

“Fine”  
—  
It doesn’t take long for Mike fall asleep, it does take a while to get his arm off of her waist without waking him but she does it in time (Using her powers) she falls off the bed and grabs her book bag on her way back up, opens the window sill and before leaving the room out the window she looks at Mike and his sleeping figure, his fleshy lips parted in sleep as both of his long arms huddling his head.

She gave a sad smile at him

“Goodbye Mike”

And with that she hopped outside, closing the Window behind her.


End file.
